Patient Zero of The Walking Dead
by Corwin Black
Summary: John Grayson was the first person infected with the zombie virus. He may be the only hope for a cure.
1. Chapter 1

BE PREPARED.

When the world turns to shit its helpful if you were able to see it coming.

When the Nazis were really getting bad about rounding up the Jews many of them were able to escape to Switzerland and/or the United States before the death camps in Poland were established. People said they were smart.

When the Y2K scare happened many people were prepared for the shutdown of the whole world. That didn't happen and people said that those people were stupid.

When AIDs started to take hold many people started using condoms. People said that those people were smart.

On September 30th 1938 British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain announced that Germany had no intention of starting a war and that there was going to be "peace for our time".

If you decide to prepare for the worst. Don't tell anybody, they will not believe you. But if it does happen then you'll be everybody's best friend. But remember this. You prepared for you. Not for anyone else. The people who didn't prepare for the worst will probably use up your resources without the slightest thank you. Only help those who are willing to do their part. Otherwise everyone will die. Including you.

Many people were willing to do their part after the shit hit the fan and the world infrastructure collapsed. Many were just looking for a handout. Many were looking to kill anyone for their resources.

This was just one of those days. Eastern Arizona is full of little canyons that the boy scouts love to camp in. This one was only a three hour drive from Phoenix.

Ring. "Caller ID said Boy Scouts 226 SOS" It was high noon. This was the time for people to put out SOS. Israel was coordinating all the satellite phone calls and satellite communications to the local areas.

"This is Junkyard. Go ahead."

"Come again?" said the female voice at the other end.

"Junkyard, its a nickname. There are bad people out there who might be listening and I don't want to use my real name." It was true. Also, I was the only person in the world who had been infected with the original strain of the virus. People were looking for John Grayson. But I didn't have to advertise that.

"Ok Junkyard." She said with a slow voice as if to decide weather or not I was crazy. "We are in need of assistance."

"Go ahead, what do I call you?"

"Tinkerbelle." She said with authority. I liked her already.

"Ok, Tinkerbelle," I said with amusement and admiration in my voice, "how can I help you?"

"Information, what the hell is going on. Several of our scout leaders and boys came down with a sickness. It was pretty ugly." She was fighting back tears.

"The sickness is a virus. It was distributed accidentally by the flu vaccine. It is 100% fatal. Kill anyone who comes down with it. Make sure you damage the brain." I said matter of fact.

"Understood, please tell me something we don't know already." Stated Tinkerbelle.

"Whole world infected. Population drop probably close to 99% or greater. Total collapse of world infrastructure with exception of Israel, Switzerland, and certain parts of United States. Total human extinction in most parts of Europe, Asia, middle east, and south America." I paused.

"Understood." Tinkerbelle's tone in her voice stated that she had already figured out that was a likely possibility. Trigger and Happy were both listening intently. They started to cry and put their nose to the phone. They wanted to help them. I decided that dogs were smarter than people and to help them.

"What's your 20 and disposition?" I asked.

"We are in Javalina canyon past the first water fall. We sent a group to check on our vehicles two days ago and havn't heard back. We fear the worst."...

I got the details of where their cars were parked. There were only two ways in and out of Javalina Canyon. You took the Northwest passage down to the waterfall, and you could get a Jeep down through there. But getting past the waterfall to the south west entrance was impossible. Their cars were parked mostly at the northeast entrance, and one chase vehicle at the south west.

I was about six hours away. It would be dark by the time I got to the Northeast entrance. What I found there was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

John Grayson's Personal Resources: Dogs Trigger and Happy.

John was a professional dog breeder who bred a champion Doberman with champion German Sheppard's. He has two dogs that he uses in his quest. Trigger and Happy. They are both German Sheppard/Doberman mixes. John calls the breed Black Hounds.

They are well trained and obedient.

Trigger (Female)

Happy (Male)

John typically feeds Trigger and Happy thighs from walkers. Typically the walkers ignore the dogs unless they interact and the walkers try to avoid the dogs.

John promotes the breeding of his dogs and their puppies are typically fed walker limbs. For whatever reason this makes them an effective way of keeping walkers at bay.

Trigger-Happy are not trained attack dogs. Their purpose is to keep walkers at bay, bark at intruders, and then avoid hostile humans. They will attack if cornered but John typically encourages them to stay aloof of hostile humans. Trigger and Happy are very friendly dogs, if the person is friendly. They have an uncanny knack for sensing a human's intentions. This "human sense" is something that German Sheppard's and Dobermans both have and John was interested in propagating this trait in his dogs long before the zombie apocalypse.

Personality: Trigger.

Trigger Jumps and the first call to duty. Always ready to scout out the new territory and evaluate possible threats. Trigger is the Alpha of the two.

Personality: Happy.

No surprises. Happy is really happy. Loves to be loved, loves to play, especially with Trigger and with John. Loyal to a fault Happy will defend his loved ones without hesitation. But he would much rather be safe and play or snuggle.


	3. Chapter 3

John Grayson's Survival Rules for a Zombie Apocalypse.

RULE #1: Plan Ahead for violence, The fight is over before it begins and the new world is a fight to the death.

RULE #1.1 You have two very different but equally deadly problems. Walkers, and Humans.

RULE #1.2 Kill without hesitation: Your first impulse to kill is usually correct, and hesitation is usually fatal.

RULE #1.3 All walkers are bad. Humans can be either good and/or bad.

RULE #1.4 Carry a weapon for each, if you can. A large caliber weapon for humans, and a small caliber weapon for Walkers and/or cleanup of humans.

RULE #1.5 Carry a hideaway kit with a knife, pistol, and lock-pick. Use them to get to the long gun.

RULE #2: Don't ever trust friendly people, they want to kill you.

RULE #2.1 Suspicious people are usually better people to know.

RULE #3: Agro: The ability to draw or re-direct hostile intentions. It's your friend or your worst enemy. You can't always run faster or out maneuver walkers, or humans. You must be able to draw their attention away from you and leave traps to encourage them not to pursue.

RULE #3.1 Walkers are easily distracted. Perfume attracts, disinfectant repels.

RULE #3.2 Fingernail polish can be an effective attractant for walkers. Mix it with some gun powder, a home made fuse, a lighter, and some tape and you have a handy zombie attractor.

RULE #3.4 Always carry a can of lysol disinfectant, and a full backup. It kills the scents that attract walkers.

RULE #4: WEAPONS ARE A MUST: The government, military, medical, and fire/police departments were hit first by the virus. Thus, the national guard armories are largely undisturbed and fully stocked. Distract the walkers and get to an armory.

RULE #4.1 a 40mm Grenade launcher will keep most bad humans away even without firing it.

RULE #4.2 If you have a 40mm grenade launcher, they see it, and they still confront you, SHOOT TO KILL.

RULE #4.3 Make sure you get a 5.56 weapon, a 7.62x51 Nato Rifle, a 9mm pistol, a knife, and a 40mm grenade launcher.

RULE #4.4 Make certain you obtain a suppressor for each weapon.

RULE #4.5 Make sure you get 4,000 rounds 5.56, 4000 rounds 9mm, 4000 rounds 45ACP, 1000 twelve gauge shotgun shells, and at least 100 40mm grenades per person.

RULE #4.6 Take Medical Supplies.

RULE #4.7 Take MRE's and/or sea rations.

RULE #5 Scavenging is how you survive

RULE #5.1 Carry a laptop with Streets and Trips on it. It is the best scavenging tool you can get.

RULE #5.2 You need an access kit. One with small tools to carry, one with big tools to leave in your vehicle.

RULE #5.3 Get a car charger for the laptop.

RULE #5.4 Get a Mac laptop if you can. Get a copy of windows to put on it and make it dual boot. Take an Ipad, and an IPhone with you. The aps are handy.

RULE #6 SATELLITE PHONES: The communication satellites are still working! Israel is still up and running. They are maintaining a huge database of useful instructions that you can download to your IPhone.

RULE #7 JEEP Wrangler.

RULE #8 FOUR man squads a Rifleman with an M4/M16 and M9

a Marksman with an M110 and M9

a Grenadier with a 40mm grenade launcher and sub-machine gun

a Shotgunner with twelve gauge shotgun and m9

RULE #9 The basics.

Weapons. Food. Water. Medicine. Protection from the elements/and bullets. Bath every day.

RULE #10 Man's best Friend. A dog is an invaluable tool. Especially if it has German Shepherd or Doberman in it.

There are lots of stray dogs running around. If a bad human hears a dog then they are not likely to assume that a good person has it as a pet. Stay hidden and the bad human will probably avoid you.

Bad humans never keep dogs during an apocalypse. They think the sound attracts walkers. They are wrong, the bark of a big dog will keep walkers away. Bad humans also.

Feed your dogs walker limbs. Make sure that they are cooked, the dogs like it better that way.

Dogs only have to eat every three days.

Chihuahuas or other cute dogs will only attract walkers. You need to have a dog that made people instinctively scared before they were walkers. This distinct fear of dogs will follow them into the after undeath.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking Dead Fan Fiction.

M+ 16 years old and up

THIS IS A DOSSIER ON THE MAIN CHARACTER. CHAPTERS TWO AND THREE ARE MORE BACKGROUND INFORMATION. CHAPTER FOUR IS WHERE THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGINS.

Dossier

Name: John Grayson.

Origin: Arizona

Previous Occupation: Amway Distributor, Multi-Billionaire.

Actor: Corwin Black

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Age: 40's

Occupation: Amway Distributor, Multi-Billionaire

First Appearance Walking Dead Fan Fiction

Last Appearance N/A

Status: Alive

Series lifespan Alive to Present

Ethnicity Causation

Special Relation to the Plague.

John Grayson was the first person infected by the plague.

Physical Characteristics:

Tall, 6" 235 lbs.

Interesting and Relevant Facts:

John Grayson was the first person infected with the zombie virus. It was originally intended as a cure for diabetes. It worked. However, the vaccine somehow contaminated the flu vaccine and that strain killed everyone who wasn't a diabetic. Eventually the virus found its way into the water table and infected everyone. The "watered down" virus that's in the water table will turn everyone into a walker upon death. The Flu Vaccine strain no longer exists.

John Grayson is the only known human who was infected with the original strain. Called the "e" strain. The strain that contaminated the flu vaccine or "f" strain no longer exists and the strain that is now in water table is called the "g" strain. As such John's blood may be the only hope for a cure.

JOHN'S BIOCHEMISTRY:

As a result of the virus John's blood has two oxygen carriers per hemoglobin, as opposed to the normal human's one carrier. Thus the efficiently of his metabolism and many other biological functions is extremely accelerated.

John's hemoglobin has an iron atom and a copper atom that carries oxygen. The copper molecule is the result of the introduction of the horseshoe crab DNA that was used in the diabetes cure.

John's immune system, and strength is significantly enhanced because of the oxygen carrying capabilities of his blood.

OCCUPATION:

John Grayson's occupation was a multi-billionaire. He originally made his money as a Amway distributor. From there he branched out into many other industries including weapons, pharmaceuticals, banking, you name it.

BLOCK PHARMACEUTICALS:

Block Pharmaceuticals is the company that developed the cure for diabetes. It was this cure that eventually mutated into the zombie virus. John Grayson was the original test subject for the cure as he took insulin and he also had stage four leukemia at the time.

Block Pharmaceuticals attempted to completely stop the production of the diabetes cure after its side effects became known.

The Virus:

DM1-CX-47 Strains: (e), (f), and (g):

DM1 Stands for Diabetes Insulin Dependent

CX stand for Cure Experimental

47 is the Formula number

Strains: a, b, c, and d were scrapped

e was given to John Grayson

f was introduced into the flu vaccine by Dr. Edward Jenner

g is what found its way into the water table.

This is the virus that created the zombie apocalypse. Strain "e" was the cure that was given to John Grayson. Strain "f" was the one that Dr. Edward Jenner crossed with the flu vaccine. Strain (g) is the virus that has found its way into the water table. It is carried by almost every animal on the planet.

Interesting Facts:

John Grayson does not draw the same amount of attention from Walkers that a normal human does. His infection of the original strain makes him well camouflaged from the walkers for some reason.

Left Handed/Ambidextrous.

Weapons

Tavor-21 (Set up Left Handed)

FNX-45 (Ambidextrous)

Knife (12") with 9" blade.

Home Made "Perfume" bombs to attract/distract Walkers


	5. Chapter 5

Boy Scout Rescue Checklist

Vest with plates

Belt

Primary:

40mm Grenade Launcher (EX-41a) Pump action right hip.

Tavor 21 Select Fire. left hip.

Knife: Tops Mac 7 Front top right of vest.

Secondary: PMR 30 Front of vest.

Secondary: PMR 30 back left hip.

Backup Secondary: Taurus 24/7 9mm front left pocket.

Backup Knife: Spyderco Right pocket.

Backup Lock pick: Left pocket.

IPhone with Satellite Hookup: Vest Front pocket.

Walker Distraction Grenades (6): Front bottom left of vest.

Pistol Mags PMR 30. Front bottom right.

Surefire 60 round magazines (4) Left and right side.

Lysol Disinfectant: Vest front pocket.

40mm Grenades (20) Belt.

First Aid Kit: Back right hip.

Water Bladder inside backpack.

backpack.

lightweight thermal shirt, long johns, gloves, and socks, lighter, MRE (4), Lysol backup can. walkie talkies (2). misc. lighter.

Dogs. Each

Tactical Vest

Dog collar Locator

Water two quarts each. Glock 17 with three spare mags, and Rope.

...and everything else that was likely to be used.

Total weight:

approx 100 lbs. Most weapons and ammo.

I was a little self conscious about the fact that I looked like GI Joe. It wasn't long before I was REAL glad I was.


	6. Chapter 6

Patient Zero:

Three scumbags and a girl.

The Scout's chase car would be at the south west entrance to Javalina Valley. The plan was to hike from the east to the west entrance, which is all down hill, grab the chase car and get the rest of the cars at the east entrance. The scout leaders who were sent by the rest of the troop would have headed for the west entrance.

As I pulled up I didn't like what I saw. There was a Toyota Corolla here. There were also three young men here. Each armed. A man wearing a Boy Scout leader shirt. Dead. His head torn off, and the three young men poking at it. There was also a young girl tied up bent over an open car door. It didn't take a genius to figure this one out.

Trigger immediately went into "I really don't like these guys" dogie mode. Happy, as usual followed suit. I contemplated ramming them but the twelve gauge double barrel in one of the kid's hands told me I wouldn't make it on such an obvious ploy. The other had a revolver and the last one had an AR. For lack of anything better to do I tried to play stupid.

In my past life one of my hobbies was dog breeding. I was working on a new breed called the Black Hound. It was essentially a Doberman, and German Shepherd mix. My goal, among many, was to breed the perfect watch dog. One of its strongest traits would be the ability to sense a human's intentions as either hostile or friendly. Trigger and Happy were my champions.

When two Black Hounds don't like someone, then they aren't worth liking. But the young men didn't know that. To them they were just dogs. I knew better. I opened up the Jeep door, and intentionally let the dogs out while pretending that it was an accident.

"Happy, Trigger. Stay. Sorry guys they're been awfully on edge last several weeks." They bought it and eased a little. Happy and Trigger continued to have a deep menacing growl, in a low voice. They were distracting, which was exactly what I wanted.

I was dressed in full tactical gear and looked a lot like G.I. Joe. "You a cop?" The revolver guy asked. He was the leader.

"I wish. Afghanistan vet, US army ranger retired," I lied, "Out of fort brag." I hoped that was right. "Do you boys need any assistance?" This was going to end bloody. The girl started to scream. She was gagged. Time started to slow down. I briefly contemplated bettering my position but decided that wasn't going to happen. "Dogs Attack." Happy and Trigger were not trained attack dogs, they had no idea what that meant but my tone of voice said move. They did. That distracted the three youth long enough for me to draw my pistol.

NOTE: the Kel Tec PMR-30 is a 22 magnum rim fire pistol. It has a 30 round magazine. It is a lighweight gun that is very accurate. I selected it to have a lot of rounds to shoot walkers with. Not people, but that was what I had at hand.

The best weapon to defend yourself with is the one in your hand. A moving target is also hard to hit. I drew and started side stepping to the left while aiming to the right.

Bang Bang Bang, AR guy.

Bang Bang Bang, Revolver guy.

Bang Bang Bang, Shotgun guy.

I had settled down a little bit and the shotgun guy was busy looking for the wholes in his chest. He was patting around trying to find the wounds like someone who had just had ice poured down the front of his shirt. He was in panic mode.

Revolver guy shot all six shots and missed. AR guy didn't take the safety off. Thank you Jesus for some good luck. He looked at his gun to try to find the safety I guess and that was the last thing he saw. I put a least a dozen rounds in him. Revolver guy ran behind the Toyota.

"Please help me." shotgun guy was saying. "I didn't mean it man." He had blood coming out of his mouth now and was beginning to gurgle. I emptied the magazine into his head. No need to waste time. I reloaded.

"Fuck" I heard the revolver guy say. I reached into my jeep and pulled out my long gun. A Israeli Weapon Industries Tavor. I used my jeep for cover and got a beat on revolver guy.

"Surrender asshole," said revolver guy. I got a lot of friends where those guys came from. Shooting through a car fender is easier than you might think. A dozen rounds or so and Revolver guy was coming back from the dead. As he stood up I put a last round of 5.56x45 nato through his face. Ugly blew apart. AR guy was also now beginning to stir from death. The PMR-30 was perfect at ending his brief second life.

I turned my attention to the girl. Her pants were pulled down to her ankles. She was topless and her hands were handcuffed to the top of the car door. Her feet were handcuffed as well and tied to the fender. Her underwear almost covered her privates, but not quite. I pulled a towel out of my front seat and put it over her. It didn't do much but she appreciated the gesture. I got her free and we found her clothes. Her name was Adrianna.


	7. Chapter 7

Patient Zero:

My Name is John Grayson. This is my personal journal. I am patient zero. I was the first person infected with the virus that caused the apocalypse. As far as I know my blood is the only place in the world that you can still find the original strain. I was lucky. I had resources and had enough warning to help prepare for what was coming.

Aug 23rd: Just after midnight.

ADRIANNA:

I had never killed a person before. I had killed several walkers before today, but today was the first time I had ever actually killed a human being. I think what disturbed me the most was the fact that I was so undisturbed by it. I felt nothing for the fallen people. They had tried to kill me, and I stopped them. End of story.

Besides, my dogs didn't like them and that's what they were bred for. Sensing people's intentions.

The girl was actually much prettier I thought with her clothes on. She looked like she had some dignity back. She was running a fever. She was infected.

She touched my head. It was raining and a big drop had fallen on top of my head. Her fingers burned my scalp as soon as they touched it.

Except... the sky was clear and their was no rain... and the "rain drop" on my head was a bright luminescent purple. Yes it actually glowed a little.

"Mr. what's on your head?" I patted my head and found my purple blood all over my hands, and the front of my ballistic vest. I reached back and pulled out my first aid kit and applied pressure to my head wound. I could still feel my skull. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw that a bullet had grazed my skull and taken off a strip of scalp about 1/4" wide and 1" long. I was lucky to be alive.

I made a mental note that my ballistic helmet that I had paid $479.99 plus the $14.99 for helmet pads plus the $150 cerakoted camo pattern for, plus the $84.34 for rush deliver for a grand total of $729.32 didn't do me a damn bit of good sitting in the passenger seat of my $45,000 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Unlimited. It should have been on my head that my mother had paid countless blood, sweat, and tears keeping together during football season. The older I got the smarter my mother was. Especially now.

My blood was bright purple. It luminance nicely just like the bluish blood of the horseshoe crab. I decided that honest was the best policy and to tell Adrianna the truth. She beat me to it.

"You're infected, aren't you." It was not a question. I had tried lying about being an Army Ranger and that had turned out very badly. I wasn't sure it would have ended up any better if I had just told the bad guys the truth, but why risk it.

"Yes." I said. "I was the first person infected."

Her eyes looked at me with a sense of hope. Which I did not expect. "Patient Zero." She said like she had seen superman for the first time.

The term 'Patient Zero' was a technical one that most people didn't know. Essentially it means that you have the original strain of whatever is infecting people and are the best hope for finding a vaccine because of it.

"Are you in the medical field?" I asked Adrianna stupidly.

"Biochemistry PHD candidate, at NAU." She stated. This was good luck indeed. "There is a bio-weapons lab at NAU we need to get you there." I thought that she was full of it. Northern Arizona University wasn't exactly UCLA. It was a good school, it had the best Forestry department in the world, but a bio-weapons lab?

"Yes." she said reading my thoughts. "There is a b-i-o w-e-a-p-o-n-s lab at NAU, one of the best in the world."

"Why there? Why not UCLA or at the CDC in Atlanta?" I asked.

"Because its not on the east or west coast. NAU has interstates to and from it, but otherwise its real hard to get to because of the terrain." I couldn't argue she was right. Besides, it started to make sense.

"- and Flagstaff Arizona is not a major city, it wouldn't be on the bad guys target list." I reasoned.

"Exactly... and NAU i-s a good school." she added, and began to cough.

Its a small world. What were the odds of meeting her here.

"I was headed to Atlanta." I said stupidly. "Its still up and running. I think."

"Why not UCLA? its closer."

"Los Angeles was nuked. China we think." She looked stunned, but not terribly surprised. I continued for lack of anything better to do. I must have sounded like an idiot. This girl was smart, and I sure wasn't impressing her much. Besides she was infected, and would likely die. "The warhead was about three megatons and plutonium based. It was detonated on the ground. China is the main candidate."

"Not North Korea?"

"No, they don't have anything that big."

"So who's nuking who?" she asked, very concerned.

"Nobody now. We think that was the only warhead detonated. Countries with large populations and low gun ownership rates went down first. China, India, and North Korea went down in a matter of three or four hours after 0.1% of the population turned undead."

"How do you know this?" She said.

"Israel is still up and running. They've lost about 95% of their population but its mostly stable now. They refused the flu vaccine until they could get one that was kosher." I said.

"The flu vaccine?"

"Yeah, it was the flu vaccine. It was contaminated."


End file.
